Good Luck and Good Bye
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Set between Feet of Clay and The Fifth Elephant. Angua desides it's finally time to go, even if it means leaving Carrot behind...


Good Luck and Good Bye 

by WSJ < p>As soon as I read the lyrics to this song I knew I had to write a Carrot/Angua songfic for it. It's set slightly AU, (possibly between Feet of Clay and The Fifth Elephant). Angua desides she finally has to go. It's mostly from Carrot's POV, with a tiny bit in the middle that's third-person. 

Discworld belongs to Terry Pratchett. I'm not sure who the song belongs to, except that it's from my other love, Gundam Wing. ^_^ It's Duo-chan's image song. 

Oh, and if Carrot seems a little OOC, I'm sorry. v_v I'm used to writing from Angua's POV, not Carrot's... 

()()()()() 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Believe in the shining of tomorrow. 

I stared at her in disbelief. "A-Angua, you're leaving?" 

She averted her eyes, not willing to look into mine. That would make her want to stay. "Yes Carrot." her voice was barely above a whisper. "I have to. I _can't_ stay here." 

I knew she was dreading the question, but I had to ask it, even though I knew the answer. "Why?" 

She took a deep breath, still not looking at me. "Because. Because if I don't, sooner or later I'm going to lose control. Because if I don't, sooner or later someone's going to wake up with one less family member then they went to bed with." She shuddered, tears in her eyes. 

"I could help," I said, moving to touch her arm. She jerked away from me. "I could lock you in at night, if you want. Please, don't go Angua." 

She now turned to stare at me, her eyes full of unshed tears and a hint of disbelief. "I... Can't." she said firmly. "There's another reason. It's..." She couldn't say it and looked away from me, the last, unsaid word of her sentence hanging in the air between us, pushing us apart. 

_You._

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! **

Grab onto my hand and carry on. 

"Angua," I said softly, "I really think that if you stayed, we could overcome this. We could carry on. But if you go, well, I understand." 

She looked back at me, the tears shining in her eyes reflecting my own unshed dropplets. 

"You really mean it." she said after a moment. "You really do." 

I nodded helplessly. "Of course." My voice cracked, and I suddenly thought of something. Reaching under my armor, I pulled out the gold chain I always wore around my neck. It was a locket my mother had given me in honor of being promoted to Captain. Inside were two pictures, mine, and Angua's. 

I pressed it into her hand, softly speaking a poem in dwarvish. She bit her lip, willing the tears to subside, before asking, "What does it mean?" 

I smiled, a little bitterly, and said, 

**"We who just bumped shoulders and brushed past each other **

"Each in our own way, we'll search for tomorrow. 

"That's right," she nodded, looking me in the eye finally. "We'll each find our own way into tomorrow. You here, in the Watch, and me, back home." I saw her wince slightly at the word 'home', and I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was alright, she didn't have to go, we'd make our own home here. 

But that wasn't what she wanted, and in a way, it wasn't what I wanted either. I wanted her to be happy. Even if it ment that she left me behind. 

She was searching for something, I realised. Something. I didn't know what. Maybe a way to control her wolfish outbreaks. Maybe a way to accept her family. I didn't know much about her past, but there were times, on full moons, I would hear her mumbling in her sleep. I got the impression that her home-life wasn't even nearly as good as mine. 

_And maybe,_ my heart whispered to me, _Maybe she's trying to get a grip on her love for you._

'That's silly!' I told myself sternly. 'I love her, but she doesn't love me.' 

Again, my trechorous heart rose against me. _Liar._

**We'll meet again sometime **

In the dreams you're searching for 

"This isn't good-bye you know." I told Angua quietly. "I'm always with you." 

She bit her lip hard, until I could see a thin trail of blood run down her chin. The tears in her eyes welled up and overflowed, and without another word she turned and fled, her satchel bouncing against her hip. As she grew smaller in the distance, the light caught the chain on my locket, still clutched firmly in her hand, and gave me a wink to remember her by. 

**As you face into the wind and I see your back becoming small in the distance **

Good luck and good bye. 

"Good luck Angua." I said softly. "I hope you find what it is you're looking for." As I turned away, I whispered the words I knew to be true, dispite what I'd told her and what I'd tried hard to tell myself. 

"Good-bye..." 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Only meeting and parting, again and again 

I knew Mr Vimes and all the other Watchmen saw the change in me. Who couldn't? I suddenly threw myself head-first into my policing, volenteering for all the most dangerous missions. 

After about a month of this Mr Vimes called me into his office. 

"What's the matter with you Carrot!?!" he yelled, slamming his hands onto his desk. "Do you want to get yourself killed?!?" 

I didn't answer, but simply stared at him. Realization suddenly dawned in his eyes, and he looked at me in a half-scared, half-sympathetic way. He knew now, that I was too much of a "nice-guy" to commit suicide, but if I just happened to get killed in the line of Duty... 

"No..." Mr Vimes said, staring at my eyes and seeing the shadows that had formed there, dispite my happy-go-lucky demenor and my laughing jester's mask. "Carrot, she'll come back..." 

"No," I said, turning to leave his office. "She won't come back until she finds the answers to her questions." 

I have to give it to Mr Vimes. He's smart. "And," he said as I stood with my back to him. "All the answers to her questions lie with you." 

I nodded mutely and rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the door into the rain before anyone had a chance to see my tears. 

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! **

Carry on until you find the answers. 

Captain Carrot of the Ankh-Morpork Watch stood leaning on the waist-high railing of the Brass Bridge, letting his tears fall into the river along with the rain. 

He was soaked to the bone, but at this point he didn't care. No one was out at this time of night, in this weather, so no one would be able to see the breech in his mask. 

Yes, mask. He wasn't as stupid and naive as everyone thought. It was a way of getting information. No one really knew the true him. He had been prepared to show Angua, prepared to open up his heart and soul to her, and she'd left. Left him behind, alone in the cold. 

**Biting his lip hard **

But not hard enough to hurt 

He is staring off into the distance 

And won't show his heart. 

Leaning against the railing, a desperate anger seemed to take over me. Scrambling up onto the slippery railing, I clutched at one of the support beams and stared down into the jello-y depth that was the River Ankh. 

I heard horse's hooves behind me, and turned to see a white horse and someone in a dripping black cloak. 

LET'S SEE, he said, consulting something protected from the wet under a corner of his robe. ARE YOU CAPTAIN CARROT IRONFOUNDERSON? 

I nodded, but before I tipped myself off the bridge, I closed my eyes briefly. Her face smiled back at me, grey eyes shining, fangs gently gleaming. _I love you._ she whispered. 

"I love you too." I told her. Turning around, I jumped off the railing and ran back toward the Watch House, feeling a little bit more like my old self. I would never fully be Carrot Ironfounderson again, not without her here, but I was a little bit better. 

**I know it is up to me to fulfill my own dreams. **

So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart, 

Good luck and Good bye. 

Death watched silently as Carrot ran back toward civilization, and then looked again at the hourglass held in his hand. There was now much more sand in the top bulb then there had been a few moments before, and he sighed. 

MY JOB GETS TOO CONFUSING... 

His eyes flashed, and Death could see pictures through the whirling sand. Pictures of Carrot, the Watch... and Angua. 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Believe in the shining of tomorrow. 

Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! 

Grab onto my hand and carry on. 

In his room a few hours later, Carrot lay in his bed, his head turned toward his dressing table. A shaft of moonlight found its way through the curtains, and illuminated a picture that lay with Carrot's arm draped across it. In it Carrot grinned, his red hair and freckles made darker by the summer sun. Angua stood with her arm around his shoulders, also grinning like an idiot. 

From the shadows behind the door, two eyes gleamed. 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Only meeting and parting, again and again 

Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! 

Carry on until you find the answers. 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. 

Death closed the thick, leatherbound volume and smiled; and for once it wasn't just because he had no alternative. 

()()()()() 

What do you think? *grins* I love sappyness. Especially when it's Carrot and Angua sappyness. 

Comments will be sent to my romance muse, Took, at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. Flames will be directed to my angst muse, Kawaii-chan, at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. Death threats and/or threats in general will be sent to Chibi-Solo-chan, my sadist Gundam Wing muse, at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. M'kay? Good. ^_~ 

God Bless! 


End file.
